


Stormy Night

by CelticHeartedFanfic



Series: Gone to the Dogs [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dogs, F/M, Honesty, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHeartedFanfic/pseuds/CelticHeartedFanfic
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to trouble for Gold and Belle, but perhaps all is not lost . . . . . lots of resolution in this entry, I think my readers will be very happy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mea culpa for the short trip through angst-town. This is part sixteen of my 'Gone to the Dogs' series. Feedback welcome as always! Woof! :)

Belle awoke snuggled in Gold's arms. It felt so good to be in his arms, and she sighed happily as she felt his breath falling gently upon her face. He was feeling much better the evening prior, but still a bit sore from his mishap with Sophie, so they decided not to do anything. 'Maybe in the morning,' Gold suggested before they settled in for the evening.

Already knowing that Gold wasn't exactly a morning person, and wanting to get to the dogs before they came barreling into the room with a repeat performance of the morning prior, Belle quietly slipped out of his arms. Gold grumbled a bit in his sleep as she pulled away, and Belle quickly covered him with his new duvet and placed a pillow where she had been laying for him to snuggle with. She decided to go downstairs, get some coffee ready, take care of the dogs, and then awaken her love with a fresh cup of coffee, followed by what they had failed to accomplish the entire weekend.

Belle practically danced down the stairs. The dogs were asleep in the living room, and as soon as she entered the room they started to bark. "Shhhh," Belle reprimanded them. "Ronan's still sleeping. I want him to wake up happy, and the two of you yapping won't make that happen. Come on, let's go outside." Belle let the dogs out, got some coffee brewing, then started to get the food ready for the dogs. Belle spotted her phone on the kitchen counter; she had forgotten that she left it there after cleaning up the kitchen the night before. She picked up her phone, opened up her Itunes app, and chose a song to play. Belle began to dance in the kitchen as she sang along with the song – she was barefoot and wearing nothing but the very short, very revealing blue nightie that she had purchased for the weekend.

"I'm walking on sunshine . . . . and don't it feel good!" Belle belted out as she finished putting the dogs' food in their bowls. She continued singing and dancing as she opened the cupboard, taking out some of Gold's favorite breakfast cakes and setting them on a small plate.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true . . ." Belle continued to sing, and when she turned around she gasped with surprise . . .

Bae was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Bae, what – what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"August's grandfather got called out of town on a family emergency. He just dropped me off on his way. Is Papa sleeping?"

"Um – yeah," Belle said quietly, looking down at how under-dressed she was in front of a teenage boy.

"Where are the dogs?"

"They're outside," Belle said. "I – I have their food ready."

"I can feed them, it's okay. I'll go let them in," Bae said, not seeming to be phased at all by Belle's presence there, or by her skimpy outfit. Belle quickly poured a cup of coffee when Bae left the room, then scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She quietly entered the bedroom and closed the door. Gold was still asleep, clinging tightly to the pillow that Belle had left in her place. Belle set the coffee cup down on the nightstand, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ronan," Belle whispered as she ran her hand across his cheek, "wake up, love." Gold grumbled as he opened his eyes a bit, looking up at her. "I have some coffee for you."

"That anxious, are you?" Gold muttered, and he sat up a bit. Belle handed him the coffee and he took a drink. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Ronan, I – I need to tell you something."

"Well, that sounds worrying. What did the dogs destroy now?"

"Nothing, they um – they're fine. Bae is home."

"What are you talking about?" Gold asked.

"I – I was downstairs making coffee and getting the dogs' food ready, they were outside so they didn't bark, I'd have heard him come in if they hadn't been outside. Not that things would be any different but – Ronan, I'm so sorry, I didn't think he'd be back this morning."

"Belle – Bae is at his friend August's house, he's not supposed to come home till this afternoon."

"But he did. He said his friend's grandfather had a family emergency and he had to leave town so they dropped him off home on the way. I was in the kitchen and looked up and – Bae was there. I um – I had some music playing, I was dancing and – wearing this." Gold eyed her up and down.

"My fourteen-year-old son saw you dancing in that before I did?"

"Ronan, I'm so sorry, if I'd have known he was going to be home I never would have gone downstairs." Belle started to cry.

"Sweetheart, settle down, it's alright," Gold said, and he set his coffee cup on the nightstand. "Where is Bae now?"

"I – I guess he's either downstairs or in his room. He said he'd take care of the dogs. He didn't seem particularly upset or even surprised that I was here." Gold sighed as he moved to get out of bed.

"So much for this morning then," he grumbled. "You know, I'd really like this to happen before I reach a point where I have to take a PILL to make it happen."

"I think you're many years away from that," Belle replied.

"One can hope," he replied, and he stood up and left the room. Bae's bedroom door was closed, and it had been open the night before, so he knew that must be where the boy was. Gold knocked on the door. "Bae? Can I come in?" As soon as he spoke up, the dogs began to bark from inside Bae's room. Gold opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hey, Papa," Bae said as Gold entered the room. Gold shooed the dogs out and sat down on the edge of Bae's bed. Bae was playing on his computer, and he closed it and set it aside.

"Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming home early?"

"I know you like to sleep in on Sundays. I have a key, so – I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Bae – listen – Belle and I are -"

"Papa, it's cool, okay? I'm not stupid and I'm not a baby, I kind of figured you wanted me out for the weekend because you wanted to be with Belle."

"I didn't want you out – I just -"

"Papa – don't lie. I can always tell when you're lying."

"It's not like your mother, Bae. I'm nothing like your mother and her sleazy lover."

"I never said you were. Papa, I know Belle is nothing like Killian. She's actually nice. I like her, Papa. She makes you happy." Gold sighed.

"I just want to set a better example than your mother does."

"Papa, if you want Belle to spend the night here I'm cool with it, you don't have to sneak around."

"It's not appropriate."

"Why not? You love her, right? If you love someone, you should be able to be with them." Bae's tone changed a bit at the last comment.

"If this is about your little incident with Emma – there's being with someone and then – look, I know that you feel like you're in love right now, and you very well may be, but you're fourteen years old. Perspective is very different at your age."

"Emma's parents met when they were fourteen. They got married when they were eighteen."

"Well, from my conversation with Mr. Nolan the other day, he didn't seem all that thrilled to find out about what the two of you were up to. Again – perspectives change. Especially when you have a child of your own."

"Emma's grounded for two weeks because of you."

"Well, I can certainly impose that on you if you keep up this attitude. My relationship with Belle is an adult relationship. There is no comparison. Now – if it honestly doesn't bother you that Belle is here, I'll talk it over with her and see if she is comfortable spending more time here. She may not be – it's completely up to her."

"I've not done anything with Emma that she hasn't been okay with. Not ever!" Bae shouted at him.

"Well, that's good, I did raise you be a gentleman. Bae – when you're a bit older – we'll talk about – how you should handle the responsibilities of being a man. Perhaps when you're sixteen. But for now – if you and Emma want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I am fine with that, but there have to be limitations."

"We're not stupid, papa! We're not doing that! We just – want to be together. And not just in the summer and every other weekend. I want to move back here, papa. I want to move back to Storybrooke."

"You know very well that isn't an option."

"It's not an option because you won't LET it be an option!"

"What would you have me do, Bae?"

"Stop being a coward! Stand up to mom and her stupid boyfriend and be a man!" Gold fumed at the words.

"I did the best I could, Bae. For you and for me."

"No, you did the best for YOU. Don't lie. You're just too afraid to fight. What would Belle say if she knew what a coward you really are?"

"You know what? I think perhaps Mr. Nolan has the right idea. Two weeks. You're grounded." Gold stormed out of the room in anger. He went back to his bedroom, where Belle was sitting on the bed, petting the dogs. She had changed out of her nightgown and her hair was a bit damp.

"Hey – took a shower, you want me to get some breakfast ready?"

"That's fine," Gold grumbled, barely looking at her.

"What do you want?" Belle asked.

"Don't really care," Gold replied.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Gold said, and Belle immediately knew he was lying.

"Bae's not upset about me being here, is he?"

"Not in the slightest. He's upset with me for – other things. I'd really rather not go into it right now if you don't mind." Gold sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Stewart climbed onto his lap to comfort him.

"You know, you – you can tell me anything, Ronan." Belle sat down next to him and began to play with his hair a bit.

"What if I told you something that – that made you hate me?"

"That's not possible. I love you," Belle said.

"Belle, I – I need to work some things out with Bae today, I'm sorry. You understand, right?"

"Of course I understand. So um – let me know when you want to go out this week," Belle said.

"How about Tuesday? Give me a couple of days to settle things down with Bae. I'll pick you up at work for dinner."

"Okay," Belle replied. "Ronan – despite all of the mishaps and your suffering that I sincerely feel terrible about – I had nice weekend."

"Believe it or not, so did I. I'll see you Tuesday, my love." They moved in to kiss and Stewart pushed himself further onto Gold's lap. "Oh, go cuddle with your own girlfriend." Belle giggled as Gold shooed the little dog off of his lap.

* * *

Belle was finishing up at work when her boss, Ursula Waters, approached her. "Belle – do you have plans tonight?" Ursula asked.

"I um – I kind of have a date with my boyfriend," Belle replied.

"Well – he won't mind if you cancel then."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Albert Spencer is back in town and he wants to have dinner with you and your dog – and his dog." Belle rolled her eyes.

"Well – I can do that some other time," Belle said.

"Belle – you know how much that new wing of the library is costing us. We're a tiny bit over budget and he is willing to pay for it. If it were anyone else I wouldn't ask. Look – he's a lonely old man, he just wants to have dinner, have your dogs do whatever the hell they do, and have some company for a few hours."

"Why can't you do it?"

"He doesn't particularly like me. I guess it's because I'm not a dog person. I'm happy with my fish." Belle sighed.

"Ronan is picking me up in five minutes, this isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair. Listen – you do this, and you can have any three-day weekend of your choice this summer. On me." Belle thought about it for a moment.

"Alright – but this is the last time. I'm not your girl for hire."

"Never said you were," Ursula said, and she walked away. Belle leaned against the counter and sighed sadly.

"What'd the she-devil want?" Ariel asked as she approached Belle.

"I have to go out with Albert Spencer tonight. And his dog."

"Albert Spencer? I thought he left town," Ariel said.

"Well, he's back – apparently, we're over budget for the new children's wing and my company for a few hours is his price for meeting that amount. Ariel, I spent so much time with him last year, trying to be nice, having Sophie play with his dog and going out to dinner with him. Then he left for Florida and wrote us a big check and I thought I was done with all of that. I guess not."

"Well, that stinks!" Ariel said. At that moment, Gold entered the library, carrying a bouquet of flowers for Belle.

"I mean – he's not that bad, but how many more times do I have to go out with this guy? I know we need his money, but – I thought we'd be done with this by now. If I didn't feel so sorry for him, and if his dog didn't like Sophie so much, I wouldn't even bother, I'd have pawned it off on you."

"Me? I don't want to go out with him, he's old and creepy!"

"Well, he's not really that creepy – he's kind of nice, and a bit misunderstood. But this really isn't how I wanted to spend my evening today." Belle turned around and saw Gold – who had a look of shock on his face – standing at the counter. "Ronan!" Belle squealed, and she bounced over to him and hugged him. Gold set the flowers down on the counter and pulled away from her. "I – I have to tell you something about tonight."

"Yes – I heard," Gold stated with no emotion in his tone. "How much do you want, Belle?"

"What – what are you talking about?"

"You need my money. That's what this whole – whatever it's been between us has been, hasn't it? Quite impressive – you even had me fooled."

"I – Ronan, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I heard your whole conversation, Belle – I don't need your pity. So how much do you want?" Belle gaped at him in shock.

"Ronan – I was talking about Albert Spencer!" Belle shouted at him, and several people in the library shushed her and glared at her. Belle grabbed Gold's left arm and pulled him into a study room, then shut the door. "You seriously thought I was talking about you? What's wrong with you?"

"I – I just assumed that -"

"Well, you assumed WRONG! That's what you get for standing there listening in on people's conversations. My boss wants me to go out with Albert Spencer tonight. He donated the money for our new children's wing in honor of his wife and son. He has a dog that became friends with Sophie at the dog park last year, when I first got her, and I agreed to have dinner with him once a week for a bit because he was lonely and liked the company and Ursula thought it would get us the new wing, which it did. He's a snowbird and left for Florida and hadn't returned to town so we were wondering if he was planning on staying, but he just got back, and he wants to have dinner with me and have Sophie play with his dog while we talk about the progress of the children's wing tonight. And I would rather, believe it or not, spend my evening with YOU – at least until five minutes ago." Tears began to well up in Belle's eyes and she turned her back to him.

"Belle I'm sorry," was all that Gold was able to say. Belle turned around to look at him.

"How could you even think that about me, Ronan? How? After all that we've been through together, after how things have been going, after what we SAID to one another – do you think I'm just some whore that goes around sleeping with and telling men she loves them so that I can have their money? Because that's what it sounds like to me!"

"I – I'm an idiot Belle, I – I admit that. I am sorry. I don't know why I thought that, I am so sorry."

"Ronan, I – I need some time to think about this. If you could jump to that, as fast as you did – I don't know what to do with that. And I need to figure it out. On my own."

"Belle, please – I'll do anything, please." Gold began to cry as well.

"I'll – I'll call you when I'm ready to talk about this. I think you should go." Gold put his hand on the doorknob, and was about to leave, but turned around.

"Belle – my whole life I've been told I wasn't good enough. When you hear that from everyone that means anything to you, well you start to believe it. I love you – and I've been afraid this whole time that I'd find a way to not be good enough for you as well. Self-fulfilling prophecy is, unfortunately, one of my best skills. I'm sorry that this is the way you had to discover this about me. Call me when you're ready to talk." Gold walked out of the study room, and Belle sat down in a chair and began to sob.

* * *

The remainder of the week passed by, and Belle didn't call. Bae was barely speaking to Gold, becoming even more angry with him when his father told him about what had happened. Stewart spent the week sulking, not wanting to play and mostly shunning Gold. On Friday morning, Bae spoke up at the breakfast table. "Are you ever gonna talk to Belle again?"

"That's not your business."

"You LOVE her! She loves you! Are you really going to walk away from that?"

"Bae, I told her I'd give her space, I have to honor that."

"And what if she calls? Are you gonna tell her then?"

"I don't know," Gold whispered.

"Papa – I was just a kid when everything happened, I went along because I thought I was protecting you. But I'm older now. You know – I looked it up on the internet. The statute of limitations has passed. They can't do anything to you."

"You becoming an attorney now? You're too damn smart for your own good."

"You have two businesses that are very successful, and if you marry Belle then we can -"

"Marry Belle, what the hell are you talking about?"

"We could be a family, papa! A real family! Belle can live here and Sophie can live here and I'm old enough to speak out, they'll listen to me! I was there, Papa! I saw everything, I know what really happened!"

"Bae – things have a tendency to not work out for me."

"That's your fault," Bae said. "You don't try. I thought you were trying with Belle, but I guess I was wrong. August is back in town, he said I can spend the night tonight."

"You're grounded," Gold reminded him.

"Papa – how about I make you a deal? I'll stay home – if you stop being stupid and call Belle and tell her everything."

"I'm not making deals with a teenager."

"You know what, Papa? I have faith in Belle – and in you. I wish you had half as much. If I can only spend summer here, I want to see my friends."

"Bae – I don't want to see the look on her face when I tell her."

"So what – you're just never gonna tell her? Belle is a nice person – one of the nicest people I've ever met. And you haven't even talked to her this week. Stewart misses his friend – and I know you miss Belle. If you don't fix this, Papa – and if you don't tell her the truth – you're not the man I thought you were at all." Bae stomped out of the kitchen, and Stewart sat at Gold's feet, staring at him with a look that almost appeared to be an angry glare.

* * *

Gold walked down the street with Stewart, and he dutifully but quietly walked along with him. Suddenly, Stewart perked up, and before Gold knew what was happening, the dog darted forward and Gold lost his grip on Stewart's leash. "Stewart! Stewart come back here!" Gold shouted, frantic and angry at his inability to move very fast. The little dog turned the corner and was out of Gold's sight for a moment. "Stewart!" Gold continued to shout, and when he finally reached the corner, Belle was standing there, holding Stewart's leash, along with Sophie's. Stewart and Sophie were nuzzling one another.

"Belle," Gold said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Hi," Belle replied, trying not to make eye contact.

"How um – how did your dinner with Albert Spencer go?"

"It was fine. He'll take care of the rest of the bill. He just came to town to close up his personal business here. He met someone in Florida – he's moving there. She has cats but – apparently they get on well with his dog. As well as cats and dogs can, I guess."

"Well – that's nice for him." Gold looked at Stewart. "Come on Stewart – we need to be getting home." Gold reached for Stewart's leash, and the little dog snarled at him. "Stewart!" Gold shouted.

"I think he misses Sophie. Why don't I take him to my place, you can come by in a couple of hours and pick him up."

"Belle, I – I'd really like to talk. Maybe we can do that tonight?"

"Okay," Belle agreed. "I'll see you in a bit, Ronan."

* * *

Gold arrived at Belle's house a couple of hours later, and he rang the doorbell. Belle opened the door – she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He was dressed in the same suit he had been wearing when he ran into her earlier. "Come on in," Belle told him quietly. "You want something to drink?"

"You have any wine?" Gold asked.

"I have some," Belle said. "By the way, I fed Stewart – I still have some of his food here."

"Thank you," Gold said, and he sat down on the sofa. "Where are the dogs?"

"They're outside. It's looking a bit ominous out there, I should probably let them in."

"I can do that. Or I can get the wine," Gold suggested.

"No, I – I can handle both." Belle walked away, let the dogs in, and then went into the kitchen. The dogs walked over to Gold. He reached down to pet them, and Stewart pulled away from him.

"Still made at me, are you?" Gold mumbled to the little dog. "Don't blame you one bit." Belle popped back into the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Okay – let's talk," Belle said dryly as she opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, then handed one to Gold.

"You still mad at me?" Gold asked.

"A bit," Belle admitted. "You hurt me, Ronan."

"I know. I never meant to."

"I know that," Belle agreed. "How do I know it'll never happen again?"

"I – I don't know how to answer that, Belle. I know I've been difficult, right from the start." Belle snickered a bit, then took a sip of wine.

"Difficult? Ronan, you are a pain in the bloody ass! You're arrogant, pompous, crabby, closed-off – just one irritation after another, really."

"I suppose you think you're perfect? You're pushy, a tiny bit bossy, you have no understanding of personal boundaries."

"Okay, so – we're both irritating people. Got it," Belle joked. "The difference is I never doubted you for moment – not even when you doubted yourself."

"I haven't had an easy life, Belle. I've trusted the wrong people more times than I can count. I had a crippling auto accident barely weeks after Bae was born. I've made wrong choice after wrong choice. Perhaps not in business but – in my personal life, that's all I ever seem to do. The only thing I've ever had in my life that made me feel worthwhile were my dogs, and my son. And you. And now – as you can see, Stewart has no use for me at the moment, Bae is being defiant and closed off for a variety of reasons, and you – well – we know what happened there. And all of it is my fault."

"I've missed you," Belle admitted.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart."

"I haven't been sleeping very well."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Have you – been able to sleep?" Belle asked. Gold shook his head.

"Barely," he admitted. "Probably shouldn't be drinking this wine either. Not if I want to be driving home tonight." A loud rumble of thunder roared outside, and both dogs jumped up and started to bark.

"Shhh, it's just thunder, it's fine," Belle called out to them. Sophie came running over to Belle and put her head in Belle's lap. "Sophie doesn't like storms. I think she was out in one before she was found."

"I'm not particularly fond of them, either. I um – my accident – was during a storm," Gold admitted. "I should probably be going before it gets worse." He was about to stand up, but Belle grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ronan – you don't have to go." Gold looked up at her, surprised. "Why don't you call Bae and tell him you – won't be home tonight."

"Bae isn't home – he's off at his friend August's again."

"Well, then – stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Ronan, if I waited for you to be the perfect man, I'd be waiting forever." Gold gazed at her in disbelief. "Yes, I'm upset with you but – I don't see any point in holding onto that. You were stupid, you admitted it, and I forgive you. I trust that it won't happen again. If I can't do that – I've been a fool this whole time."

"Oh, Belle – I'm the fool. I'm the one who took too damn long to admit this was real. I'm sorry for that as well."

"I'm sorry for being – bossy and pushy," Belle told him.

"It's okay – somebody needed to do that. Glad it was you." Belle moved in close and kissed him on the lips, and the moment they kissed another thunder boom resounded, even louder than the first one. The dogs began to bark again, and Sophie jumped onto the sofa, shaking. "Well, that was portentous," Gold said. Stewart jumped onto the sofa next to Sophie and began to kiss her. The large dog started to calm down, and within moments they both jumped off the sofa and went into Sophie's bed, snuggling together.

"Well, look at that – she feel safe with him," Belle said, giggling a bit.

"I'm not sure why – don't know what a little thing like Stewart could do to keep her safe."

"He loves her. That's enough," Belle suggested.

"Belle, I – I need to tell you something."

"Now THAT sounds portentous. Ronan – I'm glad you feel comfortable telling me about your accident, I never wanted to push or pry."

"No, it's not that – though I will tell you all about it, just – not today. There's something more important than that you need to know. There's a reason that my custody arrangement with my ex-wife is what it is. When Milah and I separated – I fully intended to pursue sole custody of the lad. Which Milah wasn't all that upset about – until she found out that it would cost her money. She and her lover were planning to move to Boston and – well, he's not the most astute businessman in the world. I had no ties to this little town, aside from my shop, which I could set up anywhere, and a few property holdings that I could easily have sold. But Bae loves it here so – I planned to stay. For him. Figured once he was of age, if he wanted to move on elsewhere – I'd just move with him. So – one afternoon Jones came into my shop and informed me that Milah had decided to seek joint custody after all. That angered me enough, but – then he proceeded to mock me. Called me a worthless cripple, all sorts of things. Then he – Stewart was just a puppy. He was at the shop with me. He started barking at Jones, and the bastard, he – he kicked him. He kicked my puppy, and I picked up my cane and – I hit him. And then I hit him again. And then Bae and Milah walked into the shop and witnessed the assault. He ended up with – bad enough injuries to be hospitalized for a few days. I was certain that I'd be jailed. I don't know what I was thinking, Belle – I just – snapped, I guess."

"You were protecting Stewart," Belle said, fighting back tears.

"I suppose – but Belle, I – I wanted to kill that bastard. And not just for Stewart. I was angry at many things but – mostly at myself. Anyhow, I – I waited to be arrested and – it never happened. Milah and Jones – they offered me a deal. He wouldn't press charges if I gave her full physical custody of Bae and we made the visitation arrangements that we have now."

"But – but why not just ask for money?" Gold chuckled a bit.

"Yes, you would think that would have been more logical, right? But not more financially appealing. You see – by getting custody of Bae, she alimony, she gets child support, and as long as she doesn't marry the bastard until Bae turns sixteen, she and her boy toy are free to simply live off of me. Which is what they do. And now Bae is getting older and – he's done. He wants to live here, with me. He doesn't want to wait anymore. He knows what I did and why I did it and – he wants me to fight. He says I'm a coward – and he's right. I took the easy way out – I didn't fight for my boy – because I was afraid."

"How long has it been since this happened?" Belle asked.

"Three years. Three of the worst bloody years of my life – until I met you."

"Isn't there a statute of limitations on these things?"

"You sound like Bae, who actually researched it, and apparently, there is. I just don't want to re-hash all of this in court, Belle. But I don't want to disappoint my boy, either."

"We'll fight together, then. You know, Albert Spencer, he – he became a good friend of mine. I know he's retired, but – I think he's still licensed to practice law in Maine."

"I believe he and Milah's father were also best of friends," Gold said.

"Well – maybe he didn't like her that much. Can't hurt to ask."

"You don't seem upset by this at all. I just told you that I nearly beat a man to death and you're acting like it was nothing."

"He kicked a puppy. If he had done that to Sophie I probably would have shot the bastard. I mean – just in his favorite area, not to kill or anything. Creeps like that shouldn't be running the risk of procreation anyhow."

"Is it wrong that I think I love you more right now that I ever have?" Gold asked.

"Probably," Belle admitted. "You want to go to bed?" The thunder and lightning blared and flashed piercingly outside as the rain fell hard. "I mean – neither of us have gotten much sleep this week."

"I'm wide awake, love," Gold growled, and he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her. Belle wrapped her legs around his back, her arms around his shoulders, and stopped kissing him after a few moments.

"Can we – take this to the bedroom? I mean, I – I have some – stuff in my nightstand and – I just would rather this happen there."

"Stuff?"

"Protection."

"You've been keeping condoms in your night stand? For how long?"

"Since our first date," Belle admitted. "Assuming they're not expired by now."

"Well, let's hope not." Gold practically jumped up, momentarily forgetting his leg injury, and was reminded of it in seconds, then cringed as he reached for his cane.

"Hey – no injuries tonight, no headaches, no panicking and darting off. Come on – let's go to bed," Belle teased playfully, then she ran into the bedroom.

"You know I can't chase you!" Gold shouted.

"Never said you needed to!" Belle shouted back at him. When he got to the bedroom door, Belle was lying in bed, the covers pulled back, completely naked. Gold gaped at her in awe. "Like what you see?"

"Very much, yes," was all he could come up with as a response.

"Well then – I think it's only fair that – you show me the same."

"I'm afraid I'm not as impressive," Gold said as he quickly peeled off his jacket, vest and tie, tossing them onto the ground.

"I'll be the judge of that." Belle grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed, then began to remove his shirt while Gold worked on his belt.

"You might want to get the lights," Gold suggested.

"Nope. I want to see," Belle said. As soon as she said this, the lights flickered from the storm and the power went off.

"Guess you don't get your way," Gold joked.

"It's okay – I'll look in the morning. Are you naked yet or do I need to just rip the rest of your clothes off?"

"Can I remove my shoes and socks, please?"

"Hurry it up."

"Bossy in bed, too – why am I not surprised?" Gold finished undressing, then climbed under the covers with her. "Well – here we are."

"Yes - here we are," Belle agreed. A flash of lightning appeared and for a second they were both able to clearly see the looks of absolute love on one another's faces.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured our first time," Gold confessed. "We just made up after a huge fight, I just confessed my biggest secret to you, and there's a terrifying storm outside and I hate storms."

"I think it's happening exactly how it's supposed to. Maybe it's about time you have something better to remember on a stormy night."

"Maybe you're right. I love you so much, my darling Belle."

"I love you, too," Belle replied. They wrapped their bodies together and began to kiss, and just as Belle pinned Gold onto his back, he turned his head and spotted the dogs standing next to the bed, watching the eagerly.

"Get out," Gold chided them tersely, but they wouldn't budge.

"Ignore them," Belle said, grabbing his face and turning his attention back to her.

"I don't want them watching us!" Gold shouted.

"Ronan, they've been watching us since the day we met – they've kind of earned a front row seat."

"But they – it's just – not right."

"Ronan – do you want to make love to me, or do you want to analyze whether or not our dogs are forming opinions on our sexual prowess?"

"I – I want you, but -"

"Good. If they start barking, just assume it means a job well done."

"I don't want them jumping on the bed while we're -"

"Ronan – Shut. Up." Belle pushed her lips onto his and kissed him, hard. It only took a few seconds after that kiss for Gold to tune out the thunder and the rain and the sound of the dogs breathing next to the bed as they continued to watch. In that moment, he and Belle were the only people in the world. And it was a peaceful, perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Belle was singing along to was "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves.


End file.
